heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
White Knight
White Knight, also known as White, was the former (now reinstated) leader of Providence, an organization dedicated to eliminating the threat of E.V.O.s. The only known nanite-free person on the planet, he almost always stays in his white sterile office, communicating his orders only through two-way television screens. He doesn't want to touch or even be near E.V.O.s because he fears they'll infect him with nanites, which hinted his dislike for Rex Salazar. He hired Noah Nixon to keep an eye on Rex and tends to view Rex only as a weapon against the E.V.O.s, instead of a regular person. He's willing to go to great lengths to win the war against E.V.O.s, even if it means sacrificing the lives of innocent people that get in the way. After Rex traveled Six months into the future, White Knight was fired from Providence after attempting a hostile take over of the facility because of it going under new management. He defected from Providence and joined a small group of his own. Through the experiences, he started to view Rex as a person and was no longer threatened by other sane E.V.O.s. White Knight is responsible for the idea behind Hero Alliance. In Hero Alliance, The Plumbers and Providence unofficially merge. White is considered co-President of the unified organization, along with Max Tennyson. Personality Cold and ruthless when it comes to achieving his goals, White seems to favor violence to get the job done. For example, he was prepared to detonate a bleach bomb planted on the Brooklyn Bridge in order to stop the advance of an E.V.O. named Peter Meechum and his army of Zombies. Later, White Knight scolded Rex about not following his orders, despite the fact that in doing just that Rex saved over 11 million lives. He views most of his soldiers, including Rex, as expendable weapons. When his soldiers act out of line, he's not above threatening them. He even threatened to eliminate Rex if Six could not learn to control him better. White Knight has also been shown to be manipulative. He hired Noah to spy on and influence Rex. Although Rex eventually discovered the truth about Noah, Rex still decided to be Noah's friend. This implies that White Knight is trying to indirectly control Rex's life. White Knight has both a fear and hatred of E.V.O.s and nanites. Over the years, he's seen that nanites typically turn humans and animals into mindless, rampaging beasts; thus, he doesn't trust anything with nanites, namely every living thing on the planet. Furthermore, his own lack of nanites makes him feel like he's the only person on Earth that can be trusted. At times, he demonstrates a slightly sadistic behavior toward E.V.O.s. For example, he whistled casually as he walked past guards electrocuting captured E.V.O.s at Providence. He was also seen smiling after Doctor Fell and his assistant, Dr. Holiday, had dissected a spider E.V.O. on a molecular level. While he has a manipulative and cold personality, he is not without morality, as he considers Black Knight to be worse than himself and would not give his superiors the Meta-Nanite he kept in biofeed security for fear that they would misuse it. After some time, he begins to understand that E.V.O.s' actions are mostly not their fault and changes his attitude towards most of them. Therefore, it caused Rex Salazar to earn more of his respect. Powers and Abilities White Knight appears to be a normal human being devoid of any powers or nanites, thus he cannot go E.V.O. and according to him he's the only person on the planet who can't. Also before his accident he's shown to have impressive fighting abilities to the point where he could hold his own against Agent Six. Though since he's been confined in his office for a long time it can be assumed his fighting abilities are getting a little rusty. Equipment Edit * Nanite-proof battle suit: Under very dire occasions, White Knight would emerge from his office wearing a white, pressurized suit that protected him from all the nanites. It also greatly enhanced his strength, reflexes and agility tenfold, and had limited self-repairing capabilities. A mini-laser and a missile launcher were also built into the suit's arms. It also has a built in jet pack which enables him to fly. * Armored battle suit: White Knight revealed that he had constructed a giant mech-like robot designed to combat E.V.O.s, specifically for Rex if he ever went out of control. The robot is piloted by a person inside. It has a large arsenal of weapons, such as stunner missiles, a shoulder minigun, and grappling cables capable of channeling electric currents. The machine greatly enhances White Knight's strength and also has flight capabilities. However, it was destroyed after battling Rex. It was later rebuilt where it was left in White Knight's former office until he reactivated it in his battle against Black Knight. Appearances * Bringing the Team Together (first appearance) Trivia * White Knight seems to be fond of milk and cookies. * White Knight is the only known character in the series to be nanite-free. * It is implied that even before the accident which removed his nanites, White was a bit of a germaphobe, behavior that pales in comparison to his current fear of nanites. * White Knight, just like Agent Six, seems to be fond of "old school". ** He uses cameras with film while it's hinted they are not in use anymore. * It's implied that since his escape from Providence he did not have a bath or a change of clothes. * White Knight is voiced by J.K. Simmons, a prolific actor best known for his roles as J. J. Jameson in the Spider-Man movies, Emile Skoda on Law and Order and Will Pope on the Closer series.